User blog:ManinBlack007JK/We're Still Here (1; Hestia)
It was not the grand, eternal flame I had all those eons ago, but I took good care of our fireplace. Tossing some more logs into the blaze, I felt the flames' flicker against my face. It was the most warmth I have had in a while; this house was desolate, for how immense it was. I was its' sole caretaker, and I made the preparations for when my family decided to come home. I built this home for about fifteen, though it could fit many more, all without outside help. I like to think it was an impressive feat, especially with the fireplace. Rather than a simple one like others have constructed, I took it a step further and made a network. Every bedroom and living room had its' own fireplace, for warmth and kitchen needs. The exhaust from it all would dissipate from a wide chimney at the top; it was all connected. It was dead center in the middle of the house, as I thought it should be. The center of all homes is a roaring fire, that was a belief I always attested to. How part of the world learned to abandon such a central part of the household, I haven't a clue. It was fascinating watching the mortals move to other means of heating the home. But, such a shift has made fires not the central focus of the home anymore. Now, that devilish picture box is what the people gather around. I had refused to buy one out of spite. Society had evolved beyond my understanding long ago. No longer did the mortals make sacrifices and worship many Gods. What we once considered honorable is now seen as barbarous and distasteful. The dulling of the flames in the home is why this world has gone mad, I've always told myself. But...perhaps it's not them, who has gone mad... I breathed a heavy sigh and stared out the window, looking down from the top of the hill. People had formed a small town at the foot of this hill. I found it strange...despite how different they were, they still were the same as my people. They worked for a salary, they purchased goods, and they were all happy with their place in the world. Well, most of them were. Society lived on, without the guidance of us anymore. They had turned to new gods, all-powerful ones that were larger than life and had the world following them. How could we compete? I moved opened the front door with reckless abandon, obtaining some fresh air. I needed to breathe before I went crazy worrying. A gentle breeze blew on my face as I sat and watched those boxes-what humans called cars-go by. No longer were us "old gods" needed or wanted. But, I still cared about my family. Never did I forget about them, even if they never reciprocated those same thoughts. Despite all our bickering, throughout our exploits, I believed we were as close knit as legends made us out to be. If the world didn't have a place for us, we would forge our own. My body loses its strength as I fall to my back, my eyes now facing the sky. My mind wanders with dreams about sitting in front of the hearth with my brothers and sisters. Pouring the ambrosia, talking about old times as we put our arms around one another. I needed affection after years spent alone. Often I had fought off thoughts about them never coming back, and lately I've begun to accept it. An inevitable truth, those voices say. Hestia, you're alone now, and you'll be alone until the end of time. That is, unless some merciful soul decides to murder you in your sleep. I curl up against the walls of a flower bed and try to forget my troubles. For a short while, it feels like I do not exist. I bet the people down below would think it all the better that way. Category:Blog posts